Dancing To The Rhythm Of Your Heartbeat
by AlderannianPrincess
Summary: In which Andy and Prue finally meet again, and she just wants one night alone with him...
1. Chapter 1

_**{A/N: I've been on a Charmed kick lately, so here's a oneshot, its part 1 in a three or four part series, and I hope you like it! It was partly inspired by the Carrie Underwood song Dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat. I hope you like it, and if you do review and favorite! Love ya, Jaded~}**_

Prue could only stand stunned, as the blue orbs dissipated leaving Andy Trudeau in their place. She had just taken a moment to step out of the living room, where a loud party was taking place… She had just needed a moment alone.

"What… How are you here?" Logically, based on the blue orbs Prue could guess how Andy was here but she needed to hear it from him. After two years of silence since his death, she needed to hear his voice needed to know he was really here.

"Well, the Elders decided you deserved a reward, for how well you've been doing." Prue's eyes immediately filled with mistrust, the Elders had never given them even so much as a break in all this crap. And suddenly she deserved a reward?

"What's the catch?" She watched Andy closely, he had never been able to lie to her, and he had better not start trying now. "No catch, just a reward Prue, why can't you just accept something good when it happens?"

She knew it was because nothing good ever came from the Elders, only pain and more pain. They had been particularly good at ruining the Charmed Ones' lives lately, and Prue was frankly sick of it. "I just can't believe they're allowing this."

Regardless, Prue quickly closed the distance between the two of them. Her lips capturing his in a long awaited kiss, as her right hand reached for her keys on the hook. When they pulled away, she could only smile as she dragged him with her through the backdoor of the kitchen.

She knew Piper and Phoebe would kill her later, for skipping out on the rest of the party but right now only Andy mattered. As they climbed into her car, and she started it she wondered where they should go. San Fransisco was great, but it was far too loud.

So she drove, and drove for what felt like hours, until the city lights were gone, and her radio got nothing but static. The fireflies were out, and the crickets were making somewhat of a lovely noise. She didn't usually mind being around everyone else, but tonight she needed Andy to herself.

They both got out of the car, and as silly as it seemed Prue kicked off her heels and pulled him close. She laid her head on his chest, and silently listened to the sweet sound of his heartbeat. They began a somewhat awkward, and clumsy dance with Prue standing on Andy's shoes.

The rhythm of his heartbeat was the perfect music, and she quietly led their impromptu dance, loving the way the glow of the fireflies made Andy look. After a while, Prue slowly broke away and glanced up at him, he still looked the same and she loved that.

They sat on the hood of her car, watching stars fall and just enjoying each others company. "Make a wish," Prue turned to Andy, waiting to see what his wish would be… What could he possibly want that he didn't have before?

"I, wish for a long life with you, a beautiful family, marriage. And, one more dance." Prue's smile almost faltered at the first part, he wanted kids, and marriage… Something Prue wasn't sure she'd ever want. "I think the dance is doable, the rest is negotiable, we've got time."

Her panic was short lived as they climbed off the hood of her car, and resumed their awkwardly amazing dance. She loved him, she loved this night, this very moment… Why wouldn't she want those things with him?

His lips found hers, pulling her into a long, sweet kiss as she tried to memorize the rhythm of his heartbeat. The way it beat faster the closer she got, tonight hadn't been what she expected, but it was pretty perfect.

 _ **{A/N: This is part 1 in a three or four part series! Hopefully you liked it, and I hope you review and favorite it! Love ya, ~Jaded}**_


	2. Chapter 2: Deaths Engagement

_**{A/N: So this is part 2 of the several part one-shot series, between Prue and Andy. As many people said they loved the first part, I'm hoping you'll all enjoy this too. Let me know if you think I should turn these moments into a full length story, and if you do I'll try my best to do so and keep it on a consistent update schedule! Love ya, ~Jaded}**_

They were rushing things, and Prue knew it but after the way their relationship had abruptly ended the first time she couldn't find it in her to care.

Andy had only been back five months, and he had all but moved into the Manor. And so far, things had been easy, aside from the fact that as a white lighter he had charges to look after.

Prue had a newfound respect for Piper's patience with Leo, considering the situation she had found herself in. Andy would often orb out in the middle of _very_ important moments.

And she had to admit even with all the patience she had acquired over the years she often found herself quite irritated.

Still, five months was, in her opinion quite a short time to adjust to something like this.

And even though she was loving having Andy here again things often felt strange, as if something could put a stop to this at any moment.

She guessed it was the all too precarious "job," she and her sister often found themselves in.

Demons attacking almost every time they turned around, the many deaths she had witnessed in the last three years.

It scared the seriousness of this situation right into her, sure he couldn't technically be killed anymore but she could.

And they had come dangerously close far too many times in the last week. It made her nervous, and Prue Halliwell didn't do nervous.

Still here they were, facing Shax and this eerie calm settled over her just before he threw her and Piper through the wall.

Instant darkness greeted her, and although she was internally panicking about Piper she still felt too calm.

Almost as if her mind knew what was coming before it happened, and just as she had suspected the Angel of Death appeared before her.

"You can't take me, they need me to protect them!" The angel merely nodded at first, not bothering to speak.

Prue waited in the darkened silence, for any sort of answer but none came for a long while.

Then, a smile crept across the angel's face, "I only meant to stall you long enough for them to find you. Your destiny isn't fulfilled yet."

And with a sudden jolt, her eyes sprang open. Groaning loudly, she sat up and glanced across to see Leo hovering his hands frantically over Piper.

For a moment, it looked like his powers weren't helping her, and Prue wasn't sure what she would do if Piper didn't wake up.

She tried to move over, to reach Piper but strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against the strong chest mere inches from her back.

"You have to let Leo do his job, Prue." Andy… and suddenly, she was calm again. Still anxiously watching, but she wasn't panicking anymore.

"Marry Me," the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and the shock that crossed her face made that perfectly clear.

She craned her neck until she was able to turn her head to the side just enough to catch Andy's expression, and nearly smacked him the second she realized he was laughing!

Her eyes showed the obvious embarrassment of his laughter, and her quickly sobered to the fact that she didn't find this amusing.

Instead, he pulled the ring he had been carrying around with him for two weeks out of his pocket. He glanced at her, completely serious before slipping the ring onto her ring finger.

"Of course I'll marry you. Just don't die on me again, deal?" This time, Prue couldn't help the laughter that escaped her as she nodded her agreement.

A loud groan, followed by shuffling snapped them out of their moment and Prue jumped up immediately to pull Piper into her arms.

"What I miss?" The younger brunette was still clearly disoriented, and Prue knew she was all but crushing her with the force of her hug but she didn't care.

When they pulled apart, Prue simply held up her left hand for her sister to examine. "Is that what I think it is?"

Of course it was and they both knew it, but Prue nodded anyway. "Turns out almost dying really pays off," the older brunette smirked and watched her sister shake her head.

"Where is Phoebe anyway, she should have been here," just then Cole shimmered in with Phoebe leaving her in the doorway before disappearing again.

"Speak of the devil," Prue hit Piper's arm playfully when Phoebe walked over to them surveying the mess they had made of the wall.

"So, what exactly happened here?" Prue raised an eyebrow, glancing her youngest sister over, she hadn't remembered Phoebe looking so rough this morning…

"Oh, we died and then I got engaged." The shock on Phoebe's face was enough to cause a full round of laughter from everyone in the room.

The laughter died down, and slowly the shock was beginning to wear off too… She was really engaged.

Part one of Andy's wish was almost completed, she just wasn't sure if she would ever be up for part two.

The mere thought of kids, although adorable and tolerable in short bursts of time… Made her completely sick to her stomach.

She had almost died today, and she was almost certain she would never want to bring a baby into something like that.

Still, they had plenty of time, and maybe just maybe Prue would change her mind.

 _ **{A/N: So, that was Part 2 of the 3 or 4 Part one-shot series. I hope you guys like it, and I hope you'll accept the changes I'm making to the series to help make this story's timeline work. I know Andy died in season 2 and that Prue died only a year later, but I wanted there to be a longer time between Andy's being allowed to come back. And so Shax still attacked at the end of season 3 but Andy's death was at the end of season 1 in my story. This also means no Paige, at least not in this story. I'm working on one where all four sisters survive so if you like Paige be on the lookout for that! Also, let me know if you guys want me to turn these one shots into a full length story, because I certainly can! Love ya, ~Jaded}**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding of the Century

_**{A/N: Here's Part 3 for the PruexAndy one-shot series! I'm hoping you guys are enjoying this as much as I'm loving writing it, again if you want a full length story just let me know I'll be more than happy to do it. Love ya, ~Jaded}**_

News of the engagement had taken off so fast, Prue still felt like her head was spinning. There had been so much planning just in the last few weeks that it felt like she'd never get a chance to rest again.

Although she was swamped with wedding plans amidst her daily photography job, Prue honestly couldn't complain.

She was mere hours away from marrying the man she loved more than anything, and that was a damn good feeling.

As Piper and Phoebe raced around the room the three of them were currently holdup in, she couldn't do anything but smile.

Everything was coming out perfectly, and as much as she had never really imagined her wedding day she had to admit she loved every minute of this.

They had just finished her makeup, and were rushing to get her into her wedding dress.

Being behind schedule seemed to have driven Piper into a near panic, as she delicately yet frantically helped to yank Prue's dress into place.

"It looks a little tight Prue," Phoebe mumbled as they finished lacing up the back.

Prue had to admit it did fit a little more snugly than it had the last time she tried it on just a few weeks ago, but she wasn't particularly worried about it.

She had been gaining little bits of weight here and there for awhile now, and it truthfully didn't bother her anymore.

"It'll be fine, I can barely breathe but it's too late to get a different dress now!"

She was perfectly ready, and as she stood in front of the full length mirror, she almost didn't recognize herself.

This creature was beautiful, glowing, something Andy would surely love. Not that he didn't love her already, but he loved it when she got all dressed up.

It was so rare for her, what with their usual demons popping in every few minutes that when it actually did happen everyone around the sisters were stunned.

Once Piper and Phoebe were done with the finishing touches on their makeup, the three women left the room.

Piper and Phoebe descended the stairs together, then waited with Andy and Leo for Prue to come down.

The music change was her obvious cue, and for a moment Prue was overcome with a sudden bout of nausea.

Taking a deep breath, she forced it away to worry about later and slowly began her descend.

Her mother and Grams were in attendance, as well as the girls' father. And oddly enough, an Elder had offered to officiate the wedding.

Something about a "twice blessed event," coming from this marriage and the Elders wanted to offer their full blessing and support.

Prue of course had naturally been wary and against it at first, but Andy and Leo had eventually worn her down and here they were.

She finally came to a stop next to Andy, and the nausea she had been forcing down slowly began to fade away.

Her smile mirrored his, and lit up the whole room. They faced each other, getting lost in the moment as the Elder began the ceremony.

Prue had spaced out on most of it, having been awake for the last 12 hours finishing up last minute things for the wedding.

She was uncharacteristically exhausted, and even coffee hadn't brought her completely back into the land of the living this morning.

Thankfully, Piper gently nudged her just as they were coming to the important part.

"The couple has chosen to write their own vows, and will share them now."

Prue stared straight at Andy, her hands shaking slightly as she took the folded up paper from Piper's outstretched hand.

 _"_ _Andy, love used to be a terrifying concept to me, and some days it still is. Especially when I realize that, I've loved you almost as long as we've been alive._

 _And the more I think about it, the more I can't seem to find the proper words to describe just how much I love you. Our love, has been the driving force in my life for years, and it will continue to be that way for years to come._

 _You, are one of the best things to ever happen to me, and I promise that as long as we live. I'll love you, cherish you, be equal to you, and always lift you up when you fall. I promise, to be your wife, your best friend-"_

Prue quickly stalled here, for just a moment the emotions getting the best of her. Catching her breath, she wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Andy a watery smile.

 _"_ _-the mother of your children, your cheerleader, your rock. You've been the best friend, boyfriend, fiance I could ever ask for and now, I know you'll be the best husband and future father possible._

I love you, to the ends of time and back, and I can't wait for the adventures the rest of our lives will bring."

As she looked away from her tear stained paper, and once again up at Andy, Prue realized that he too was crying.

And for a moment, she reveled in the sight of such emotional love. The sniffling could be heard all around the room, as Andy took her hand.

 _"_ _Prue, you've been my best friend since we were kids, and that friendship grew into something so beautiful that two humans couldn't have possibly handled it._

 _Your love, took me so high, that there was no way I could become anything but what I am now._

 _Your guardian angel, your fiance, your best friend, your husband. And, I still can't believe that we finally made it to this moment._

 _Now that we have I want so many more of these special moments with you, and I can't wait to see what this path in our life brings._

 _I promise, to be your shoulder to cry on, your rock, and anything else you could possibly need while we go on this journey together."_

Prue was almost certain her makeup was permanently ruined by the time Andy had finished his vows.

She glanced out at the small audience they had, and found similar states of ruin on their faces too.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may finally kiss your bride."

Prue leaned up, just as Andy leaned down and the kiss felt something like a car crash almost.

Instant, and powerful so intense Prue felt the air leave her lungs in a rush.

It only lasted a minute, but Prue could have sworn she felt something beyond human in that kiss.

Something, magical and although she had gotten used to the many strange ways magic had woven itself into their lives… That had felt entirely different.

Binding, as if that single kiss had sealed their fate indefinitely. When they pulled away, though shaken Prue displayed the biggest smile.

She was now officially Prue Trudeau, even if Grams would never let her actually take Andy's last name.

The clapping and cheering erupted almost immediately, and Andy swooped her up into his arms.

Leaning up, she kissed him again as he lead them up the stairs.

"Don't steal our sister too long!" Piper, of course and Prue could only laugh. "We're just going to change clothes!"

They disappeared completely up the stairs, and into Prue's bedroom where Andy set her down and she immediately began begging him to unlace the dress.

"I swear it was like the corset just kept getting tighter." Andy nodded along to let her know he was listening, as he worked her out of the dress.

"I'm not surprised, this dress looks really tight on you…" That was the second time Prue had heard that today, and it was really starting to annoy her.

Not because she had gained the weight, but because it seemed to be a source of concern to everyone else.

"It was just a dress Andy, I'm only going to wear it once." As soon as she was free from it, she stepped out of it and placed it on the bed.

She quickly slipped into the cream colored dress she had waiting up here for the reception, sighing slightly when her ribcage fully expanded for the first time in an hour.

Once they were both changed and ready, she lead the way back downstairs where everyone was waiting.

Piper and Phoebe had changed the conservatory into the reception area, and had time to change clothes themselves.

The cheering erupted again as soon as Prue and Andy came into the room, all smiles and fingers laced together.

Many pictures were taken, and many toasts were said. For a while, Prue honestly forgot that they had to return to their normal lives tomorrow.

They had far too much work to think about taking a honeymoon now, but they did have a hotel room booked for tonight.

The reception went on for hours, until it was nearing midnight and the summoned guests had to leave.

"Are you sure you guys can clean this up on your own?" This was the fifth time Prue had asked in fifteen minutes.

And once again, Piper and Phoebe nodded as they continued in their in their mission to get the Manor clean.

"We'll be fine, just go enjoy what little time you two have! Besides, if we need help we'll leave it till tomorrow."

Nodding a bit, Prue hugged both her sisters again before finally letting Andy orb them out of the Manor.

When they rematerialized just inside the hotel lobby, hidden from view Prue yawned softly.

It had been such a long day, and yet Prue knew there was still more to look forward to.

They quickly got checked in, and lead to their room. A smirk quickly claimed the brunette's face as she used her powers to shut the door.

Part one of Andy's plan was officially complete… And maybe, just maybe Prue was ready to start on part two.

 _ **{A/N: So, here was Part 3 of the 4 part one-shot series! I hope you love reading it as much as I've loved writing it. Only one part left until this series comes to a close, so if you like it let me know you're interested in a full length story about these one shots! Love ya, ~Jaded}**_


	4. Chapter 4: Plan Complete

_**{A/N: So, here's the fourth and final one-shot in this series! I'd like to thank didemi for helping me with the opening of this scene. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Love ya, ~Jaded}**_

The weeks since their wedding had gone by in such a blur, that Prue was honestly having a hard time keeping track of what happened when.

Life had been moving on as usual around the Manor, even with the afterglow of the wedding slowly fading away.

Prue and Andy were finding that married life wasn't much different from engaged life, or even dating life.

Aside, of course from the fact that they wouldn't be going home to separate houses after a date.

Still, the rings sitting on her ring finger left a subtle, comfortable weight that was hard to ignore.

That meant they were one now, even though it had felt that way for years it was official now.

Due to the hectic nature of their lives at the moment, Prue had hardly kept track of other things either.

The weeks since their wedding had blown by in a blur of sorts, and it was almost hard to believe they had been married for a month and a half.

Prue pulled herself out of her thoughts as she pulled into the driveway, she was picking Andy up for lunch.

She had skipped breakfast that morning, and was starting to feel particularly unwell.

Thankfully Andy didn't take long to emerge from the manor, and they were on their way to lunch in no time.

"How's your day been?" Andy had taken it upon himself to start asking her that everyday.

And although Prue always gave the same answer she was starting to think he just enjoyed watching the mild flash of irritation cross her face.

Little things like that had been irrationally irritating her lately, and although she just attributed it to the stress of her job it was becoming increasingly concerning.

Finally as she pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, she answered him. "It's been long, as usual but I suppose I can't complain."

He smirked a bit, watching the way her nose twitched with her answer.

He knew that meant he had hit that nerve that had only popped up the last few weeks or so.

If he was being completely honest he found it entirely too adorable when she got irritated over these little things.

As they settled at their table, and glanced over their menus he had to again, wonder what had gotten into her lately.

He looked up at her, a frown quickly claimed his face as he watched the color drain from hers.

She blinked rapidly for a moment, then stood up far too quickly.

Black spots popped in her field of vision for a second, before everything went completely black.

When she woke up, Andy's concerned face was the first thing she saw.

Followed by the completely white washed hospital room, and the nurse just coming in the door to check on her.

"Oh good, you're awake. We took some blood when you first arrived, with your husband's permission of course.

You'll be happy to know that your only issue is a case of anemia that will be fixed easily with daily iron supplements."

Prue nodded lazily, she felt as though she had slept far too long and woke up completely exhausted.

She glanced over at Andy again, who now sported a huge smile and her eyebrow quickly raised in question.

He just shook his head, laughing quietly as the nurse checked her vitals.

"You'll also be happy to know the baby is okay, not the least bit effected by this."

Andy's laughter had him doubled over the second Prue's eyes bugged, and she choked on the water she had been drinking.

"Baby?" It was obvious Prue had no idea what had been discovered while she was unconscious.

"Yes, you're pregnant." The way the nurse said it, so matter of fact made Prue's head hurt.

"I'm pregnant…" For a moment her vision swam and it took a second to realize she was crying.

"Andy, are you okay with this?" Her teary gaze met his amused one, he only smiled pulling her into a hug.

It was all the answer she needed, and thankfully the shock began to wear off soon after.

"Now that you're awake we'd like to get an ultrasound done, we'll be able to tell you more after that."

Of course Prue agreed, still sort of unable to believe this was happening. She was pregnant, and they were about to see the baby.

They brought the machine in and got everything prepped, while Prue internally began to freak out.

She wasn't ready for this! She wasn't sure she'd ever be ready for something this big with the life she had.

"This might be a bit cold," the nurse warned as she squeezed the blue gel out onto Prue's lower abdomen.

And she hadn't been wrong, it was cold enough to make the brunette flinch slightly.

Then the wand was on her stomach, and the pressure of it was sort of driving her crazy.

It felt uncomfortable, with the way the nurse was pressing down but she didn't feel up to complaining.

Her mind was still reeling, and it only got worse when the nurse opened her mouth again.

"Actually, I believe I see two heartbeats here," Prue could barely keep herself from instantly bursting into tears at that news.

She hadn't dared to look at Andy yet, because surely his reaction would be nothing but joy.

Then, the nurse turned the sound on, and the two little heartbeats filled the room instantly.

Prue's gaze immediately snapped over to the screen, where the two tiny beings could be seen.

They were so small, but that noise was so immensely beautiful. Prue couldn't help but smile, even if she was crying.

"I'm assuming you want pictures printed," She nodded quickly her gaze sliding away from the screen to glance over at her husband.

"Twins, Andy… And they're so small and ours." It was a surprise that it had taken that long for it to really sink in.

Those were their tiny humans to protect, and love for the rest of their lives.

"I think we're in trouble Prue, I mean… Just think of all the trouble these two will get in to."

Twins, magical twins no less half Whitelighter, half witch.

Only time would tell what powers they had, but Prue was getting gray hairs just thinking about it.

"Oh, we are so screwed," Prue could already see the magical temper tantrums. Orbing out of their cribs, to god knows where!

Soon after the ultrasound, they were released with an extensive list of things for Prue to avoid.

And several adorably fuzzy black and white pictures of their gummy bears.

When they got home, Prue mindlessly dropped the paperwork and pictures on the kitchen table as she headed for the fridge.

They had missed lunch and she was starving, while she was busy rooting around in the fridge two loud gasps erupted from behind the door.

Her head shot up immediately, and she came face to face with two very excited sisters.

"I knew you had been acting strange!" Of course, Phoebe always the blunt one.

"Yeah well, I thought it was just the stress you know? I obviously didn't think that was happening."

Her mind was still running a mile a minute, but the more she looked at the pictures the quicker she was coming around.

The moment was short lived though, when a demon shimmered in instantly throwing fireballs.

That adrenaline rush that usually came with something like this, quickly turned to panic.

Demons meant danger, and Prue wasn't sure she was quite yet ready for that.

Regardless, she followed her sister dutifully into the conservatory as they dodged the fireballs.

Piper had tried freezing him, but he quickly broke out of it aiming a fireball right at Prue.

She tried to redirect it using her powers, but apparently they weren't working with her at the moment.

She barely had time to get out of the way, but knew she would at best be grazed by the fireball.

When she felt no immediate pain, Prue glanced down at herself only to see the bluish purple shield fading.

Phoebe was quick to throw a nearby knife at the demon, landing it right in the chest.

The demon exploded, leaving no trace of its existence as Piper and Prue clambered up from the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Prue watched the way Piper's eyes widened as she examined her.

"I, guess they don't want mommy to get hurt." It was pretty impressive that her unborn children could already use magic.

Yet, also slightly concerning if they were this powerful now… How powerful would they be outside the womb?

The months went by in a quiet sort of chaos, Prue was finally in her last weeks of pregnancy.

Any day now they could meet the little ones, and her anxiousness was only outweighed by the severe need to see her toes again.

The nursery had been finished just the week before, and now all they had to do was wait.

Which was proving much more difficult than she had ever thought possible.

She had tried keeping herself busy, but it only seemed to further her slip into insanity waiting for the end of this pregnancy.

Piper had taken it upon herself to keep Prue distracted, so she often found herself riding around with her when she had errands to run.

Or they would go for walks, or to the movies and it had become a daily thing to be out in the garden tending to the new flowers that were blooming for summer.

This last week had been particularly rough though, her body just seemed to be done with this whole situation.

So it didn't surprise her, when the contractions had started up a day ago.

They had been barely noticeable at first, and hours slipped by without much of anything changing.

Then, early this morning they were so intense they had woken her up and she was unable to go back to sleep.

"Andy, wake up," he rolled over and glanced at her with severe sleepy eyes.

"I need you to go get Piper and Phoebe, I think its time." His eyes popped open pretty quickly at that, and he dressed before leaving the room to wake her sisters.

Although she had been prepared for this, it was still a bit of a shock to be in the middle of it and still be so calm.

Of course, the pain was intense but it was easy to block out when compared with the intense worry in Piper's eyes when she appeared in the doorway.

Phoebe looked like a scared child as she peeked around Piper's shoulder, and for a split second Prue wanted to giggle.

They came into the room, and Piper quickly took charge listening to what Prue wanted but otherwise commanding the situation.

She helped Prue as the contractions became more and more unbearable, while Phoebe was mostly there for moral support.

Andy and Leo anxiously waited in the doorway, occasionally peeking into the room to see how things were progressing.

It felt like it had taken so long to get to this point, but finally Prue was ready to push.

And thankfully Piper followed Prue's lead on what needed to happen.

The first baby was born after thirty minutes, in the most intense and awkward situation of Prue's life.

It was quickly handed off to Phoebe, who finally had an excuse to leave the immediate area.

Looking five times paler than usual, she took the baby into Prue's bathroom to clean it off.

The exhaustion was unlike anything Prue had ever felt, and she was fairly certain she had cried more today than she had in her whole life.

The second baby came much easier, after only another three minutes.

And much to Prue's relief, it was finally over. Every inch of her body from her head to her toes hurt, but she was unbelievably happy.

Phoebe brought the first baby back in, as Piper cleaned off the second. They then handed them over to the very eager new mom.

Andy carefully stepped back into the room, patting a very shell shocked Phoebe on the back.

"You look worse than she does," Phoebe only nodded for a moment before turning the most serious look on him.

"I never want to go through that, or see her like that again… Piper either!" With that, she shot a warning glare at Leo before turning her attention back to her oldest sister.

Andy walked over, and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning in he kissed his wife before glancing down at the two beautiful babies she held.

"So?" They had decided not to find out the gender, and he had been impatiently waiting for months.

Prue smirked only slightly, as she glanced down at them, "So, you and Leo are still outnumbered, both girls."

Leo playfully groaned and Andy only smiled, "There's always next time."

Prue's eyes quickly filled with a murderous look as she turned to Andy, "You think I'm doing this again!? You're either crazy, or very optimistic."

Looking down at her daughters though, Prue knew she certainly would do it all again if that's what they both decided they really wanted.

She already loved them so much, it was indescribable, almost enough to erase the thirty-seven hours of labor… Almost.

"Oh, I'm very optimistic, just by the way you're looking at them." Prue nodded a bit, knowing exactly what he meant.

Piper chose that moment to speak, as she had been waiting rather impatiently for the names for a while now.

"So, do they have names or do we just call them Thing 1 and Thing 2?"

Prue could only laugh for a moment, as she gazed down at the sleepy little faces.

"The one on the left, is Pria Victoria," no one was more shocked than Phoebe at the choice of middle name.

The two locked eyes for a moment, and Prue just nodded in agreement with Phoebe's thoughts.

"And that makes this cutie, Parker Darlene." Prue smiled up at Andy, as she offered up little Parker to her daddy.

He took her, carefully keeping her close to his chest as Prue watched the lovely moment unfolding she smiled softly.

Today had been, one of the greatest days of her life, and she still couldn't believe she had these two little people to love and protect now.

At that moment, Pria opened her eyes and Prue gasped softly. Andy's eyes, copied perfectly onto this little face.

And they were certainly stealing every bit of her heart, her two beautiful girls.

They were everything she never knew she had always wanted, and they were perfect.

"So are you excited to see what their powers are?" Prue shook her head, as she smiled softly.

"Excited… Terrified, I have no idea what we've gotten ourselves into."

Prue thought back to all those months ago, when Andy had first appeared to her in the kitchen.

She never imagined their life getting to this point, but… Part two of Andy's wish was finally complete.

And so was Prue, she had never realized that Andy, her daughters were missing pieces of herself.

Of her very soul, but life sure had shown her, and she was loving every minute of it.

 _ **{A/N: And, this finally completes Part 4 and final of the PruexAndy one-shot series! I hope you guys love this, as much as I've loved writing it, and a huge thank you to didemi as she helped me come up with the opening for this last piece. I'll begin working on the full length version, and the four sisters story here soon. In the mean time, enjoy! Love ya, ~Jaded}**_


End file.
